


Second Chances

by agentbranski



Series: ✰ ☽ Birds and Words ☾ ✰ [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, woooooooo we made it to date #2 yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentbranski/pseuds/agentbranski
Summary: Mirage gets a second chance at a first date... Let's hope he doesn't mess this one up too.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: ✰ ☽ Birds and Words ☾ ✰ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661149
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

The drive to the restaurant wasn’t a far one, in fact it was in a town Elliott recognized. He was relieved that this time their date wasn’t going to take three years of hiking experience to enjoy, and so was Anita. The soldier had made sure he brought his phone and kept the location turned  _ on _ . “ _ Just in case, _ ” she had said with her hands on her hips. Elliott didn’t know who she trusted less between Crypto and Bloodhound, but he was glad she cared.  _ It’s sweet… Even if it is annoying sometimes. _ He sighed as he traveled down the empty roads looking for the place on his GPS. Anita was a good friend, but she often treated the man like he was incompetent. Elliott trusted Bloodhound, and maybe it wasn’t his brightest idea, but it hadn’t bit him in the rear yet. So far things had actually worked out pretty well, a rare feat in the man’s life as of late.

As he pulled into a parking lot, Elliott did his best to scan the area, looking for a familiar face.  _ What am I looking for exactly… _ He had let them know they didn’t have to wear their gear for this outing, but he couldn’t picture in his mind what ‘casual’ would look like on Bloodhound. An image of them wearing a t-shirt and jeans but their standard helmet still equipped popped into his mind and it almost made him chuckle. He pulled his transport into an empty spot and hopped out.  _ Maybe they’re waiting at the entrance. _ The actual restaurant was a few streets deeper into the city, but it was only pedestrian traffic from that point on. Elliott decided to hang around the front gates, awkwardly looking between strangers, hoping someone would recognize him.

Crypto had been right about one thing,  _ no one _ was going to be bothering the two of them while they were out. In the past five minutes he had been standing there, he’d seen ten people and not one had looked up to make eye contact. Everyone walked quickly, keeping their heads down and eyes focused on the path in front of them.  _ I bet this place is just a dream for Kim…  _ For once he was grateful that the hacker had been so much of a loner.  _ Hope Bloodhound is impressed… _ Maybe impressed was too strong of a word, but he was at least hoping for their approval.

A few more minutes passed before Elliott caught sight of someone walking towards him...  _ Directly _ towards him. It was startling, causing the man to straighten himself. They weren’t anyone recognizable; A stranger dressed in dark layers fit in a cap, a large mask over their mouth, and large glasses with thick, dark lenses covering their eyes. Elliott felt his heart quicken and he rubbed his palms on his jeans.  _ Why am I nervous? I don’t even know if that’s them. _ While he didn’t want to assume everyone in the area was sketchy, he definitely wasn’t used to a crowd where no one showed their face. The person in the dark clothing was getting closer and Elliott could only brace himself as they closed the distance between them.

“B-Bloodhound?” he choked out as they approached, giving a small wave. The person came to a stop in front of him and nodded, returning the wave. The man let out a sigh of relief, Bloodhound chuckled and he felt his stomach flip. “Great, I’m glad you made it. Did you have a hard time finding it?”

“No,” they said, shaking their head.

“Cool. Uh,” Elliott swallowed hard, coming to a sudden loss of words. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to look anywhere other than directly at his fellow legend, “Thanks for coming. I owe you after I messed up the last one.”

“You did no such thing, but yes, we will have dinner. As promised.”

“Perfect, let’s get going then,” he nodded and started his way down the street, they followed along at his side. It was a chilly evening on Talos, but Elliott could feel nothing but warmth radiate from Bloodhound. The feeling brought him back to their night in the cave, cuddled close while a storm blew overhead. He risked a glance at their direction and found them distracted with examining their surroundings, so he took the opportunity to get a better look at them. Elliott was hardly surprised to find them swaddled in thick layers.  _ Is that a sweater  _ and _ a jacket? No wonder they’re always so hot…  _ Before he could get a better look they turned their head towards him and he was quick to look the other way.

“...How is your arm feeling?” Bloodhound asked, finally breaking the silence between them, “I heard you did not have an easy fight yesterday.”

“You heard that already?” Elliott asked, the familiar feeling of embarrassment blossoming across his cheeks again, “I’m fine. It’s just a little tender.”

“Perhaps next week you will vinna,” they suggested, their tone gentle, “I apologize if the damage to your hand is affecting you…”

“It’s not a big deal, Bloodhound,” he waved them off, flexing the hand in the air to prove it was fine, “Look, I’m fully functional. The arena medics are like magicians, it’s crazy what they can patch up.”

“Yes… I’ve heard their abilities are quite the blessing,” the hunter sighed, crossing their arms in front of them. Elliott noticed their typical red gloves had been traded with identical ones in black.  _ Wonder if they have a pair in every color? _ He amused himself imagining Bloodhound keeping a stockpile of their favorite gloves in different shades.“I’m happy to know you will not suffer any long term effects.”

“What? Oh yeah,” Elliott nodded, their conversation coming back to the front of his mind, “I was listening, don’t worry.” He watched them shake their head but he continued anyway, “You never end up in the infirmary do you?”

“On occasion.. Even with the Gods guiding my path I am only human, and to error is in our nature.”

_ Woah. Deep.  _ Elliott nodded along, not sure how to respond to a statement like that. “Yeah… Me too. I think.” Bloodhound chuckled again and Elliott had to fight a smile from taking over his face at the sound. He couldn’t help but feel so pleased with himself everytime he managed to make them laugh, and he didn’t care if he had to look like an idiot all night to do it. “How’d your team shake out? I didn’t see you again after we uh… Arranged this.”

“We came second, unfortunately,” they sighed heavily, their hands tightening their grip on their arms. It was Elliott’s turn to chuckle now, they turned to face him as they walked, puffing up their chest. “Why do you find that funny?”

“You just hate losing,” Elliott shrugged, suddenly turning his attention back to the street signs, “It’s cute.”

“Is a loss something you enjoy?” they asked pointedly.  _ They’re annoyed. _ Elliott could hear the irritation in their voice. As much as he had worried about putting his foot in his mouth, it was different now that it was actually happening. Hearing Bloodhound and the way they fought to restrain their tone was a new experience, one charming enough to make the fumble worth it.

“No,” Elliott shook his head, “I don’t like losing, but you gotta take the good with the bad you know? Can’t win them all.” He glanced back to Bloodhound and watched them turn away, turning their nose up ever so slightly. Elliott was grinning now. “We can’t all be  _ sent by the Gods _ ,” he teased, “I’ll take the wins where I can get ‘em, but as long as I make it back home in time for dinner I’ll get by.”

“I was not sent to lose,” they affirmed, “I would hope you do not place your fate in the hands of luck when you enter the games.”

“What? No of course not,” Elliott shook his head, “No way! You think I got here just on luck alone? I also have my incredible good looks… And this!” Elliott snapped his fingers and summoned a playing card into his hand.

“Ah, yes. Your  _ magic _ ,” Bloodhound sighed heavily, “I was warned about such things.”

“W-Warned?” the man quickly pulled the card back into his sleeve, “What do you mean warned? Who said magic was a bad thing?”

“She did not say it was a bad thing,” they explained, bringing a hand up to their mask to stifle their laughter, “Simply that it was to be expected.”

Elliott was pouting now, he tried to think of who on the dropship wouldn’t like his magic tricks.  _ I think the list of people who enjoy it would be shorter… _ “Was it Nat?”

“No.”

“Ajay?”

“No.”

“...Wraith?” he tried again. Bloodhound nodded their head and Elliott frowned. “I knew it… She’s such a wet blanket. Did she tell you that yesterday?”

“Yesterday?” Bloodhound seemed surprised, thinking back to the day before, “Ah, right... I had seen her before the game…” Bloodhound slowed to a stop and Elliott followed suit, turning to face them for the first time since they’d started walking together. With the sun setting in the distance, the lights along the streets began slowly buzzing to life, neon green washing over the streets and everyone on them. Elliott watched Bloodhound now, bathed in the emerald glow with their arms crossed, stance stiff, giving him their patented stare down. The same one he could never interpret. “ _ Why are you watching me _ , Mirage?” The question left their mouth and entered his ears, but Elliott couldn’t hear them. He noticed in the light he could see, just slightly, a face illuminated behind their glasses. The sight caught hold of him, making his breath catch his throat. Their eyes were narrowed, irises of anthracite raising goosebumps on his skin as they watched him. It was more of them than he’d ever seen before and he felt undeserving. Elliott ripped his eyes away and focused his gaze on a puddle that had formed in the street, watching the legs of all the passersby carefully route around it. “Mirage, do not try to lie. I have noticed your behavior… You have been acting strange.”

“Quit being ridiculous, Bloodhound,” Mirage laughed nervously, “You know why.”

“I do not.”

“The same reason I asked you on a second date.”

They were quiet for a moment before speaking up again, “I thought we were simply redoing the first.”

“I’m rounding up,” Elliott shrugged, “The point is… I think you’re uh… Cool. I want to be friends.”

“We are friends.”

“Are we?” The man began walking again, motioning for them to follow. He heard the heavy steps of their boots move to catch up to him. “We don’t talk or hang out. Friends do stuff like that, you know.”

“Is that the purpose of these _ ‘dates’ _ then?”

“I-I guess… I just like being around you,” Elliott admitted, suddenly feeling warm under the neon lights. Bloodhound went quiet and the two legends walked in silence, their heads down like most of the other patrons in the area. Elliott’s hands were stuffed deep in his jacket pockets. He tried to come up with something to say, anything to fill the growing silence between them, but his brain was only pulling up blanks.  _ What is wrong with me lately? _ Maybe he  _ had _ taken a hit to the head too hard. His games had been sloppy, he was having a hard time sleeping, and his brain seemed to shut down whenever Bloodhound entered the room.  _ Maybe I need a break. _ He wondered if he was just getting rattled, they were a fierce competitor after all, it was a natural reaction to want to be on their good side.

The two continued down the winding streets in silence. Elliott was wallowing in his anxiety as they finally arrived at their destination. He hadn’t noticed how far they walked or how deep they got into the city, he didn’t recognize anything anymore. They were surrounded by massive, crowded buildings and tight alleyways. Somehow there were double the amount of people from before, all still ambling quickly, heads bowed as they scurried to their destination. Elliott took a step closer to Bloodhound.

“I uh, I think it’s around here,” he mumbled, pulling out his phone to double check. They’d definitely arrived, but it wasn’t a restaurant by any means. More of a food truck, but without the wheels. It was a strange shack being run out of the bottom floor of a retired office building. The numbers from the address lined up with the ones painted onto the side of the building, but it hardly looked like a place to get food. “I’ll order for us, give me a minute,” he nodded before heading over to the window. The man hurried over, knocking on the thick plexiglass until someone came over. It was a woman with bright blue hair and the same black material that Crypto wore around his jaw, only it covered most of the right half of her face, save for a heart-shaped cut out exposing the pale skin on her cheek.

“What do you want?” she asked bluntly.  _ Yeah this seems like Kim’s type of place alright…  _

“Uh do you guys have like… A menu or something?” he asked, glancing around to make sure he didn’t miss it. The girl rolled her eyes and didn’t give him an answer. Feeling embarrassed the man fumbled to get his card out and offered it to her to scan. “I’ll just take whatever’s good I guess.” She took it without a word, sliding it and haphazardly tossing it back into his hands. Elliott pocketed the card and watched as she shut the window and disappeared back into the building. He hung around for a moment, before feeling awkward and deciding to make his way back over to Bloodhound.

In the short time he had been ordering, the crowd had somehow doubled once again, the nightlife scene beginning to come to life around them. The sound of conversations and laughter poured into the once quiet streets. Elliott had to navigate around the line that grew behind him to make it back to Bloodhound. They were right where he’d left them, arms crossed and attention elsewhere.  _ They’re always so tense… _ He wondered if they ever relaxed or if they were always so guarded, even when no one was around. “Hey,” Elliott said as he approached them. They hadn’t heard him. Or if they did they weren’t responding. Instead they were focused on all the people around them, scanning each face, examining them all quietly. “Looking for someone?” Elliott tried again only to still not get a response. The man reached out to give the hunter a poke, they reacted quickly, taking a step back and their head snapping his direction. The look he caught them giving behind their lenses sent ice down his spine. Instinctively his hands shot up in defense, “I-It’s just me! Sorry, I tried saying something. It’s getting loud around here isn’t it?”

Bloodhound didn’t respond immediately, taking another look around before nodding, “Yes. This is quite an active part of this city.”

“Yeah that’s my bad, I probably should’ve done some more digging before I brought you out here,” the man mumbled sheepishly, his hands nervously wringing his wrists, “I thought I was going to have more time to check the place out.”

“This is not a place you’ve been before?”

“No,” he admitted, “I don’t hang around places like this. N-Not that there’s anything wrong with this place… Just not my usual scene I guess.” Elliott looked around the bustling streets, finding people of all types, most of whom were clad in masks, make up, and strange clothing. Between the two of them, Bloodhound had done a much better job of blending in. “I got the address from Crypto,” he said, turning his attention back to Bloodhound, “He said this was a good place to eat and be left alone… But he didn’t tell me more than that.”

“Ah yes,  _ Crypto _ ,” they nodded. Elliott felt something tug in his chest hearing them say the hacker’s name, he didn’t understand what it meant. “I did not think you two were friends.”

“We aren’t,” Elliott said quickly, “He’s way too cocky, thinks he knows everything.”

“Yet you still turned to him for recommendations?”

“Well yeah, I don’t hate the guy. I just thought he’d know a good place to eat.”

“I see.”

Elliott watched as the hunter once again seemed to lose interest in their conversation, their focus being pulled back to the large crowd that bustled around them.  _ Great job Elliott… Looks like they’re having a blast. _ They were still tense, their pose stiff and guarded, as if they were bracing themselves for an incoming strike. During the million daydreams Elliott had about finally taking them out to a proper dinner, this wasn’t what he had in mind. The man frowned.  _ They deserve better than this.  _ Without thinking, Elliott reached out and took Bloodhound by the wrist, “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” they asked, startled by the sudden contact.

“Somewhere else.” The man didn’t want to stop to explain, he could already feel the anxiety climbing in his chest over doing something so bold. He didn’t want to turn around to find Bloodhound’s piercing glare, he was sure if he did it would extinguish his flash of bravery in seconds.

“What of the food you ordered?”

“I’ll cook for you,” he said over his shoulder as he hurried them along, “I don’t even know what they serve here anyways. If I only get one chance to take you out, I’m not going to risk it all on Kim’s suggestions. Just trust me alright?” The hunter didn’t speak again, but they also weren’t pulling away. Elliott continued forward, hoping his surge of confidence was enough to last until they arrived.

✰ ☽ ☼ ☾ ✰


	2. Chapter 2

As Elliott led the charge, bit by bit the dense crowd began to wane until the streets were more similar to the ghost town they were before. Eventually the neon lights and mask clad strangers were far behind them and the two legends were walking alone on an empty street. Elliott finally let go of Bloodhound’s wrist, his hand quickly disappearing back into his pockets.  _ Why are my hands so clammy? It’s not even hot out. _ The man risked a glance over to Bloodhound, somehow they had once again made the entire journey without saying a word. Elliott could only imagine how they felt.

“This does not look like the way we came,” Bloodhound finally spoke, “I hope we are not lost.”

“What? No way, come on,” Elliott scoffed, “Have some faith, Bloodhound! Isn’t that your whole thing?” He flashed them a grin and watched them shake their head, their shoulders rising and falling in tune with a tired sigh. “Just one stop, then we’ll head back to my place for dinner. Pinky promise.” Bloodhound wanted to argue, Elliott could tell. The way they tapped their foot, glancing between the man and their surroundings. “Five minutes here, that’s all.”

“Fine,” they agreed reluctantly, “Five minutes.”

“Sweet! You won't regret it,” he winked, then motioned for them to follow him. He headed over to a small shop, it’s windows darkened and only a dull ‘OPEN’ sign indicating that there was a store there at all. Elliott swung the door open confidently, shivering from the chill that left the building. “After you,” he said to Bloodhound, bowing to the hunter as he held the door open. Their quiet chuckle was all the reward he needed as they entered the building. Elliott was close behind, shutting the door as he followed them in.

The two were inside a small shop, brightly lit by old buzzing luminescent bulbs. The lobby they stood in was only big enough for two small tables and a couple chairs, but Elliott wasn’t concerned about seating-- this was going to be take-out after all. The man looked around the empty shop before heading up to the counter and dinging the bell. In seconds an old, cheerful face appeared from the back.

“Mirage!” the old man called out, clapping his hands together as he made his way up, “What are you doing here? I don’t remember you winning on last night’s game.”

“I’m not here for business this time,” Elliott laughed, “Just grabbing a few scoops on my way home.”

“You know maybe I should stop feeding you,” the old man teased, “I think all these sweets are making you play worse.” Bloodhound laughed and Elliott felt his face burn with the heat of a thousand suns. “Look, even your friend agrees with me. You should be stopping at the firing range more than you stop for ice cream!”

“I get it, I get it. Geeze, you’re worse than my mom,” Elliott grumbled, “Can I please get some ice cream anyways?”

“I  _ suppose _ , but only because you brought a friend,” the old man said, smiling warmly at Bloodhound, “What can I get you?”

“Two cones please,” he asked, glancing at Bloodhound for their approval. He did a double take when he remembered their mask that was fitted tightly to their face and he quickly changed his answer, “Actually, scratch that. Let’s do milkshakes.”

“Flavors?”

“I’ll get the usual. They’ll uh… Well I guess they can pick.” Elliott turned to Bloodhound and watched as they approached the glass, peering down at all the flavor options.  _ Do they like ice cream? I don’t even know if they have a sweet tooth... _ When he thought about it he’d never seen them eat before, in fact the jerky they gave him on their last date was the closest he’d ever seen them to food. The lighting in the empty shop allowed the man to once again have a small view of their eyes, allowing him to watch as they scanned each flavor, eyes bouncing from tub to tub. Eventually they lifted their hand and placed a finger on the glass, “This one.” The old man waddled over to confirm their selection, laughing as he opened the case. Curious, Elliott leaned over to watch as the shop owner began to dig the scoop into a bright red ice cream, the tub almost untouched compared to the other flavors.

“A-Are you sure?” he stammered, his eyes going wide at their choice, “I think that’s a joke flavor.”

“Oh stop, Mirage,” the old man said sternly, “I told you, this flavor is a masterpiece. You should be lucky your friend has such good taste.” Elliott felt his stomach turn as he watched the old man continue to scoop the ice cream into a cup, but decided he wasn’t going to say anything further.  _ Only Bloodhound… _

✰ ☽ ☼ ☾ ✰

With desert secured, the legends departed from the creamery and were on the street again, making their way back towards Elliott’s transport. The air between them felt lighter and more playful. Elliott no longer felt the pit of anxiety swirling around his gut for the first time that night. He watched Bloodhound as they ambled together down the quiet road. They had their hands wrapped around their milkshake, sipping happily from the straw they managed to tuck under the bottom of their mask.

“How’s it taste?” Elliott asked, not sure how they could be enjoying themselves so much.

“Wonderful,” they admitted, pulling the straw from their mask, “Thank you. It is not often that places sell such flavors.”

“Yeah,” Elliott laughed, “I don’t think there’s a real high demand for  _ meatloaf _ flavored milkshakes.”

“There should be.”

“That’s disgusting, Bloodhound.”

“Have you tried it?” they asked tilting their head as they looked at him, Elliott couldn’t help but smile.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Perhaps you should.” Elliott watched as they continued to sip away, the red of the ice cream slowly rising in the straw and disappearing under their mask. His thoughts got away from him for a moment, entertaining the image of their mouth beneath the mask; lips covered in the sweet, red colored cream. It was only then he wondered how the ice cream would taste, and if the strange flavor would mingle well with theirs. “Mirage?” Bloodhound’s voice brought the man back to reality and he realized he’d been staring at their mask the entire time. “Would you like to taste it?” It took a full second for Elliott’s brain to catch up and understand what they were referring to. Their arm was outstretched, offering the man their drink. He shook his head and quickly turned away.

“I-I’m good, thanks.” They clicked their tongue, but Elliott was just glad they didn’t press the issue. As childish as it was, he didn’t know if he could handle sharing a straw with them. He pressed forward silently, trying to shake all the impure thoughts he was having out of his mind.  _ I need to get out more… I shouldn’t be getting flustered over a milkshake… _ If Bloodhound was aware of the man’s internal panic, they weren’t showing it. Elliott watched as they strolled casually, humming as they went. The sight calmed him.  _ At least they’re enjoying themselves. _ Their behavior had completely turned around compared to how they were acting before, it was nice to see them more relaxed. He did his best just to stay at their side, even if the two shared similar heights, the hunter took such long steps Elliott found himself always just a few steps behind.

As they walked, eventually the two found themselves back on the busy streets they had come from. The only difference was the color washing over the crowd; Instead of the electric green, it was now replaced with a more gentle blue. Elliott made sure to stick closer to Bloodhound as they navigated down the road, their shoulders occasionally brushing one another and making his heart skip each time.

“I think this is the right way,” he mumbled as they walked, “Is it just me or was this place green last time?”

“You are correct,” Bloodhound answered confidently, “The lights, they change on the hour.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Elliott nodded along, “...Have you been here before?”

“No, but I have been told of this place before.”

“...Was it from  _ Crypto _ ?” he asked, trying not to picture the hacker having a close relationship with Bloodhound.

“Would it upset you if I said yes?”

“What? N-No!” he stammered, trying to play it cool, “I don’t care who you’re friends with… But are you two close? A-As friends I mean.”

“I don’t know,” Bloodhound said, Elliott’s ears caught a playful tone in their voice, “It is hard to understand what a  _ friend _ is to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You call the legends your friends… But I do not see you going through great lengths to take Crypto out on dates for  _ kjot hrista _ ,” they teased, laughing as they spoke, “Perhaps I am misunderstanding what it is friends do, but you do not treat them all the same.”

“Yeah, well, that’s because you’re different,” Elliott shrugged, feeling like it obvious “You’re not like everyone else- You’re not like anyone else actually. I’ve never met anyone like you...”

“So that is the reason you continue to ask me on these dates?”

“I guess. Why does there have to be a reason?” he asked, “I told you, I just like being around you.”

“I see.” It was the same cryptic answer Bloodhound had given on many occasions, but this time the words brought on a bout of anxiety.

“Do you?”

“Yes. I believe I understand things much clearer now.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

Elliott waited for them to continue, wanting to know what it was they understood, but they didn’t speak again. He thought about asking for an explanation, but he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. After all, what was there to understand? Elliott had told the truth, he simply enjoyed their company. There weren't any nefarious reasonings or secret agendas, he was just happy to spend time with them. The legend decided to leave the conversation at that, opting to enjoy their first comfortable silence, walking together under the blue light.

✰ ☽ ☼ ☾ ✰


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally pulled into the legend complex, Bloodhound looked over to Elliott, they seemed surprised.

“I thought we were returning to your home?”

“Until they come up with cheaper ways to fast travel across planets, this is home,” Elliott explained as he started to get out of the car but noticed Bloodhound was hesitant. “Oh, don’t worry about anyone bugging us. Everyone’s out at Anita’s. It’s game night tonight and she’s hosting.”

“Ah yes,” Bloodhound nodded, finally reaching for the door handle and stepping out of the car, “I forgot about those. I apologize if I interrupted any plans you had tonight.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Elliott said as he waited for them before heading inside, “I’d rather be spending the night with you anyways. Game nights can get pretty rowdy.” He led them inside and up the stairs, routing the two of them straight to the kitchen. Even if they had their milkshakes to hold them over, Elliott was  _ starving _ and he could only imagine how Bloodhound was faring.

Once in the kitchen, Elliott got straight to work, pulling ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. He was intent on making sure Bloodhound finally got a proper dinner. If he was being honest, Elliott was excited to have a moment to show off, especially for them.  _ Gonna blow their boots off with this. _ His hands worked at lightning speeds, combining spices and flavors while the meat in the pan sizzled loudly. The aroma of garlic and herbs began to float around the room, making Elliott’s stomach grumble. He took a glance back at Bloodhound, they were sat at the otherside of the island, arms folded on the cool marble counter.

“Smells great, huh?” Elliott asked as he pushed the food around on the pan, making sure it all cooked evenly.

“Hm?” they asked, cocking their head, “Ah the smell.” The man watched as they lifted their hands and unfastened a buckle on their mask, loosening it before pulling it off and setting it on the counter. Elliott’s eyes widened and he snapped his away before he could glimpse their face, returning his gaze to the sizzling meat. Bloodhound laughed behind him, a bright, crisp sound without the heavy mask to muffle it. Elliott’s face burned hotter than the stovetop he was working on. “It’s okay,” they said, “You do not have to hide your gaze.”

It took a moment for Elliott to work up the courage to look, opting to push the meat and vegetables around in the pan some more before he took a deep breath and turned around. Bloodhound was watching him, their mask was removed but there was a dark scarf still bundled up around the lower half of their face, keeping them just as covered as usual. The hunter laughed again upon seeing the shock color the other legend’s face.

“Two masks? Seriously?” Elliott asked incredulously.

“Technically this is no mask,” they shrugged. Even if he couldn’t see their mouth, Elliott knew they were hiding a sly smile under their scarf.

“Should’ve figured,” Elliott sighed, turning his attention back to the food, occasionally glancing back to Bloodhound over his shoulder, “I never expect you to be wearing less than twenty layers at any given time.”

“That would be wise… It smells wonderful, by the way.”

“What? Oh-Oh right. The food,” he said, “You couldn’t smell it with your mask on, could you?”

“Faintly,” they explained, “My sense of smell is rather… Sensitive. It is easy to get overwhelmed with strong scents. The mask helps restrain them.”

“Consider me honored you don’t mind my smell.”

“If I may be truthful, I’m surprised you did not take the opportunity to drench yourself in your usual cologne.”

“Huh? You mean my secret weapon?” Elliott laughed. He lowered the heat and covered the pan before turning to face his friend, “That scent is a total ladykiller. I would’ve worn it tonight but I used the last of it on our first date.”

“Perhaps it would last longer if you used less than half a bottle per outing.”

Elliott feigned shock, clutching at his chest. “Hound, was that a  _ jab _ ? Are you roasting me right now?” Bloodhound laughed, a gloved hand moving to their mouth while their shoulders bounced. Elliott’s heart fluttered at the sight. “You know, I go through  _ all _ this trouble for you just for you to tell me I smell bad,” he teased, walking over and leaning onto his arms on the counter across from them.

“I said no such thing,” they insisted, leaning forward confidently, “I simply prefer your natural scent.”

“You think I smell good?”

“I do.”

Their faces were close now, much closer than they had ever been. Elliott’s heart was pounding in his chest. His eyes glanced down to their mouth, watching the soft fabric of their scarf move with their gentle exhale before he looked back up to their eyes. The tinted lenses on their glasses obscured any color, but the well-lit room allowed him to gaze into their dark eyes unimpeded. Bloodhound smiled and Elliott was allowed to see the way their eyes squinted into perfect crescents as they did. The man felt the world fall away at the view.

“Hound…” he said weakly, his voice faltering to a whisper.

“Yes, Mirage?”

“I… Youre…” Elliott was stammering, but this time it wasn’t because he was at a loss for words. The sight of Bloodhound, comfortable, relaxed, and  _ smiling _ was too much for him. It was a moment he wanted to hang onto forever, something he was certain he could relive every night for the rest of his life and back again if he was given the chance. All he wanted was to make them happy, to hear them laugh at every opportunity he was given. He struggled with finding a way to tell them all of that and more in less than a million words, he didn’t know how to explain it in a way they would understand. Elliott swallowed hard.  _ I guess I just have to try… _

A loud commotion sounded off from the other room, pulling Elliott’s attention away. The sound of Octavio’s screaming laughter echoed in the doorway followed by the sound of his heavy footsteps racing across the building and down the hall. Soon after Elliott could more voices, a chorus of conversation and laughter. Apparently game night had ended early. The man turned his attention back to Bloodhound, they had already fastened their mask back on and were sitting straight up in their seat. Elliott felt another tug in his chest.  _ Well there goes the moment… _ He sighed and stood up, turning back to the stove and turning it off. It wasn’t long before the first of the legends began pouring into the kitchen.

“Ey bruddah!” Makoa bellowed, walking in with Anita and flashing his famous sunshine smile as his large hand slapped Mirage on the back, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here!”

“H-Hey, Makoa,” Elliott mumbled, his face burning.

“Smells great, whatcha cookin’?” the larger man asked, peering over at the pan on the stove.

“I was gonna order pizza but if you’re cooking already,” Anita chimed in, eagerly joining Makoa’s side, “I’ll take that over cardboard.”

“No way! This isn’t for either of you, get away from it,” Elliott hissed, shooing them away and smacking at Gibraltar’s hand as he reached for the lid. The larger man chuckled and backed away.

“Who’s this?” a familiar sweet voice chirped from behind them, Elliott turned to see Natalie and Ajay saddling up in the empty seats next to Bloodhound.

“My  _ date _ .”

“Did Bloodhound scare ya off already?” Ajay teased, a devilish grin on her face. The joke pulled a laugh from the two legends beside him and even a quiet giggle from Natalie. Ajay didn’t wait for Elliott to respond, simply offering a hand to Bloodhound. “Nice to meet ya. Sorry you got tricked into a date with this oaf.”

Embarrassment colored every inch of the man’s face.  _ This is a disaster… _ The situation was spiraling from his control more and more as every second passed. “Wh-Why are you guys here? Did you call off game night just to come crash my date?”

“You’re not that special, Champ,” Anita said.

“O was outta sight for five minutes, ended up flooding her apartment,” Ajay sighed.

“He flooded  _ everyone’s _ apartment, and he won’t even tell us how he did it.”

“Just go watch the video! It’s already got crazy views,” Octavio groaned as he jogged into the room, doing one lap around as he talked, “I don’t feel like explaining! Besides, you’ll get to see the look on your face!” The small man rounded over to the counter and hopped onto it, Elliott half expected it to fall apart the second he did.

“Sorry for ruining the date, Witt,” Anita finally apologized, “Swear it wasn’t on purpose.” The woman pointed her glare back to the daredevil on the counter, “Maybe Octane can spot you next one once he’s done covering the damages to my building.” If the other legend had heard her, he certainly wasn’t acting like it, instead opting to pick up the cup holding Bloodhound’s milkshake and taking a sip.

“Hey I wouldn’t--” Elliott started but stopped as he watched O suck down the red drink with zero hesitation. The man frowned, he didn’t know if he was disgusted or jealous by Octavio getting to swap spit on the hunter’s straw.

“It’s alright,” Bloodhound said, finally speaking for the first time since the chaos began, “I was actually on my way out.”

“What? Seriously?” Elliott stammered as he watched them get to their feet, his heart sank, “Wait wait wait, you haven’t even eaten yet. Let me get you a doggybag or something, er-- N-Not a  _ doggy _ bag but like a tup-tu-tuppa-uh--- a to go box!” The man scrambled to the cabinets, his hands fumbling to grab a container to put the food in. He was devastated the date was coming to an end already, but there was no way he was going to send them home empty handed. Carefully, he shifted the contents of the pan into the small tub, sealing it shut before turning back to Bloodhound, they were already standing at the doorway. “Here uh, I’ll walk you out.”  _ Anything for a few more minutes. _

Bloodhound waited for Elliott to join their side before making their way out of the building. Elliott felt a knot in his gut as they walked together, he didn’t know what to say and he half felt like he owed them an apology for taking them out on yet another tragic date. When the two were finally outside, Bloodhound came to a stop, their hands reaching out for the leftovers. Elliott hesitated, hanging on for a moment before letting his hands slip away and allowing them to take the container.

“Does this dinner ‘count’?” they asked playfully, holding the warm tub close.

“Uh yeah… Sure I guess,” Elliott answered, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m sorry. I won’t keep bothering you, I know it’s a drag and super inconvenient and everything keeps going wrong every time I--”

“You are not a bother,” Bloodhound interrupted gently, “I don’t mind. I enjoy your company.”

“Seriously?” Elliott asked, “You do?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” they laughed, making the man’s heart do a backflip in his chest, “I wouldn’t have agreed if I did not like you.”

“Well… Let’s keep doing it then! Ha-Hanging out I mean. Not  _ doing it _ , obviously. I mean it’s not like we can  _ keep _ doing it if we never actually started doing it to begin with.” Words were pouring out Elliott’s mouth faster than he could stop them, “Not that I’m saying I want to like, do it or anything! This isn’t like that, or about that... N-Not that I’m saying you’re not doable because you’re totally uh- I-I’m- I think I’m going to just stop talking now.” If the hunter was insulted, they didn’t show it, instead only sighing and shaking their head. Elliott was humiliated.  _ I always have to make things worse don’t I? _

“Get some rest, felagi,” they sighed, “It has been a long day. I will see you at the next game, yes?”

“Ye-Yeah… I’ll see you then,” Elliott nodded, unable to look them in the eye.

“Keep hap, Mirage. And thank you for the meal, I’m sure it will be excellent,” they nodded and began their descent down the stairs of the complex.

The man stood at the top of the stairs, helpless as he watched them go. His eyes locked onto the hypnotic sway of their hips as each step they took pulled them further out of his reach. He wanted to say something, anything that would get them to stop and turn around, or even come back inside and stay for the night, but the perfect combination of words never came and eventually Bloodhound’s shrinking silhouette disappeared into the dark night.

Elliott shivered as a cool breeze rolled through. The nights on Talos were always so much colder without the hunter at his side.

✰ ☽ ☼ ☾ ✰

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!! thank you for reading<333333  
> sorry it took me so long to get this one out despite it being 90% written. i write this fic inbetween working on my book and i've been working on my book a lot lately 😅  
> hope you enjoyed it!! i still plan on writing this out to date #3 i promise! so expect to keep seein me around n.n


End file.
